


Backstabbers

by Catoukin (Visionairz)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Burns, Caught, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Smut, Murder, Murder Mystery, Stabbing, the guy he's caught with is Smalls's older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionairz/pseuds/Catoukin
Summary: A confession for a Murder Mystery Discord server where Albert was Smalls's murderer. Characters are all aged up (adults).--She should’ve knocked.She should’ve fucking knocked.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva (Newsies)/Original Character(s), Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva
Kudos: 3





	Backstabbers

She should’ve knocked.

She should’ve fucking knocked.

Smalls had no reason to barge into his apartment like that. He didn’t invite her over and wasn’t exactly expecting any guests. So, when she threw the door open and walked in on him naked on the couch under a man who was _very clearly not Spot_ , it wasn’t good. He didn’t even realize at first until his eyes shot open, hazy and unfocused. A name slipped out but was swiftly cut off as he choked in surprise.

Albert shoved the man’s chest, getting his attention and getting him to stop. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from his friend standing in the doorway. His heart thundered in his chest as adrenaline rushed through him.

She shouldn’t be there. Why is she there, why is she watching, _how long was she standing there?_

The man grunted, disappointment evident. He looked as though he was about to ask what Albert was doing but decided against it and turned his head. The older man swore and pulled out, scrambling off the couch to grab a blanket and cover himself.

Albert, though, was left on the couch, frozen. He finally made eye contact with Smalls and that was when she exploded.

Features twisting with rage, she started to scream; she shouted at him and jabbed her finger in his direction. Horrible, degrading words were thrown his way as she called him a cockslut and a whore.

“What about Spot?” Smalls exclaimed. The fury within her was seeping from every inch and her eyes burned. “You hook up with over and over, confess to Finch and I that you’re attracted to him, act like an actual couple with him, and you go and do _this_?!”

For a moment, Albert’s chest tightened and he couldn’t get a sound out. His throat closed and he looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing. That was replaced by anger as he sat up. After he grabbed a pillow to cover himself, he started to return the shouting.

“This is none of your fucking business!”

They went back and forth for ten minutes before she let out an enraged scream and left, slamming the door behind her.

It was later that night she texted him, telling him to come over the next day so they could talk. She never specified when, so he just popped in that afternoon.

They hung out for a bit, ignoring the conversation Albert knew was going to come up. How long Smalls was actually going to put it off was what had him intrigued.

It turned out to be for almost two hours.

They acted as though nothing had happened, watching TV and talking about random things that happened to them throughout the week. Smalls rambled on about her time in class and her fun encounters out in town while Albert told his story about an idiotic coworker dropping a smoothie on a curcuit board they were trying to fix.

But then Smalls brought up Spot and the stupid wedding plan.

“So, you done with Spot or something?”

Albert froze midaction, his hand outstretched to grab a pizza roll. He slowly pulled it back as he turned his gaze on Smalls. “Pardon?”

“You and Spot, are you done with him?” She repeated.

“I-” Albert closed his eyes for a moment. “I am not _done_ with him.”

Smalls popped a pizza roll in her mouth like there was nothing wrong. “So then what was that guy doing at your house for? Clearly you were enjoying getting railed by him.”

Albert was already red with anger. He clenched his jaw and it took a lot to keep from saying anything bad. “My personal life is none of your business.”

“If you’re as much of a slut as Finch says you are, then I don’t want to know it.”

“I am not a _slut_ ,” he spat, balling his hands into fists.

Smalls rolled her eyes. “Sure sound like one.” She then glanced over at Albert. “Does Spot know?”

Albert scoffed. If she was going to do what he thought she was, he was going to flip.

Taking the lack of a response as an answer, she sighed and pulled out her phone. Albert sat there and watched, his eyes dropping down to her screen. He didn’t plan on doing anything but when he saw Spot’s name pop up on her screen, he couldn’t stop himself.

He ripped the phone out of her hands and threw it to the ground. The screen slammed against the corner of the coffee table and shattered. “Don’t you _dare_ fucking text him.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t do that,” Smalls muttered as she reached down for her phone. This caused Albert to get to his feet and kick the phone away, ignoring the resulting bang as it hit the wall.

This led to Smalls getting to her feet and shoving him back, making him stumble back a few paces.

“Fuck you,” she seethed. “Fuck you, you piece of shit. You had no reason to do that!”

“You had no reason to text Spot!”

“Well, he deserved to know!” Smalls exclaimed before trying to move past Albert to get to her phone again. He only pushed her out of the way. Using his height and large frame to help with his intimidation, he stared the short girl down until she huffed and turned away. “I’m going to go calm down, I suggest you do the same.”

When she walked out to the kitchen, Albert was left alone in the living room. The silence would’ve been nice, the seclusion letting him think about what just happened and how to make up for it. Except, it didn’t do that.

He stood there, breathing heavily. Being told to calm down only made it worse. He glared daggers in the direction Smalls had gone and fumed. She had no right to tell anyone what she saw. It was his business and his alone. The fact she ever saw him was infuriating.

She should’ve fucking knocked.

She was going to text Spot about what he did like a backstabbing bitch and-

A backstabber.

A grim smile tugged at his lips and he made his way to the kitchen. Albert watched her move around and struggle to reach for her tea. It was entertaining, nearly distracting him as he pulled a knife out of a holder on the counter. He nearly just let her suffer through that.

As Smalls walked towards him, Albert slid out of the way so she wouldn’t notice him. He clutched the knife in his hand as he waited for her to stop moving.

Once she put a tea bag into a mug, that was when he went for it.

Albert stepped up right behind Smalls and ran his hand along her hairline just over her ear. He left out a soft hum, barely reacting to her flinch. As she tried to turn her head, he pressed his hand against her cheek. He cupped her face, running his thumb along her face.

“What-”

“Shh,” he hushed, proceeding to run his hand through her hair before suddenly grabbing the small girl by the neck. Pressing hard, he was able to find the perfect pressure point to keep her from moving. Albert shoved Smalls against the counter, pinning her.

“What are you doing?” She asked through gritted teeth.

Albert leaned in close so his mouth was next to her ear. “Making sure you mind your own business.” He jabbed the knife into her back.

The rush of euphoria that ran through him as he stabbed Smalls made him grin. The helplessness as he twisted the knife only made it better. He proceeded to rip it up, leaving a large gash in her back. Then out came the knife as he stabbed her again. And again. And again. Each new stab was sloppier than the last as he went with the rush.

Finally, he let go of her and watched as her body crumpled to the ground. He waited until she got to her hands and knees before kicking her in the stomach. He kneeled down next to her, watching her cough up blood.

He smiled the entire time. The blood that drained from her body and stained the tile floor… he loved it. It’s what Smalls had coming.

The loud whistle of the kettle cut through Albert’s thoughts. Getting to his feet, he approached the kettle. Wrapping his hand around the handle, he smirked. A new idea, one to set it all in stone.

Returning to Smalls, he squatted down.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” she hissed.

Albert ignored her, grabbing her by the jaw and forced her to keep her head still. He sneered, “Maybe now you’ll leave me alone,” before slowly pouring the boiling water onto her face.

He let it trickle out slowly, focusing on her eyes as the scalding water cascaded out of the kettle. She screamed the moment it touched her face, burning her skin instantly.

If she made noise, he would be caught.

Albert clamped his hand over her mouth, forcing her to shut up. This only resulted in a large splash of the water to hit his skin. He hissed and pulled his hand back, shaking it out before grabbing Smalls’s jaw again. He’s shocked himself hundreds of times, he can push through a small burn.

After he emptied the kettle, he released her face. Her screaming continuing as her head hit the floor with a solid _thud_.

He set the kettle back on the counter and left the apartment without so much of a second glance at Smalls.

Backstabbers get what they deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short but a lot of fun to write
> 
> If you want any more of my newsies content, you can find my on tumblr under @alberts-hat !!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed and loved <3


End file.
